


Most Mornings

by ackermess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Erwin is a big softie, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermess/pseuds/ackermess
Summary: Most mornings Erwin wakes up after Levi; but on the rare occasion he catches Levi asleep, he falls in love all over again.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Most Mornings

Most mornings Erwin sleeps past all of his alarms, bolts awake and flies through his morning routines to be able to make work on time. He’s hard to wake up and prefers the comfort of a warm blanket wrapped around him rather than the cold air surrounding him. He has to have at least one hour, minimum two cups of coffee, and a good amount of grumpy silence to be able to wake up completely. On the other hand, Levi rarely sleeps past 7 in the morning. Erwin suspects that most nights Levi barely gets the standard eight hours of sleep, yet he manages to be up before their alarm clock goes off. By that time he’s managed to groom, shower, make and finish breakfast. He had even learned to take extra care of his actions during the early morning hours, even if it was through trial and error.

This was something that Erwin suspected Levi had learned very early on in their relationship, to perform tasks without making a sound. Being able to slowly rise from the bed, while trying to not make any noise was one of the first “hurdles” he had probably faced. Erwin could recollect a couple of times when he had been woken by Levi being less than subtle when waking up. He did of course not mind Levi waking him during the mornings, he was just not the most pleasant to be around when they came. He always made sure to apologies to Levi if he was rude or generally unpleasant to be around; but every time he did Levi just rolled his eyes and said to not think about it.

It is therefore safe to say that Erwin is not a morning person, and that Levi is. It is also safe to say that Erwin likes to stay in bed and cuddle. Most weekend mornings he’s trying to convince Levi to come back to bed, just for a few minutes, but he’s always shut down. There’s always things to be done, places to clean or work that has to be done.

Despite this Erwin never gives up trying to catch a rare glimpse of a newly woken up Levi. It’s a rare treat were he notices small things he hasn’t seen before. Each time he notices something he falls more and more in love. Once, after a particularly rough week, Erwin woke up at the moment Levi walked towards their shower, wearing nothing but a white dress shirt Erwin had been looking for for ages. His gaze had slid down to fair, muscular legs, then up some again. Levi had noticed him watching and was stretching his arms over his head; making the shirt ride up over his butt.

Another time, Erwin had gone to bed much sooner than usual, and woken up before Levi. As he sat in bed with his second cup of coffee, thinking of the things he needed to do for the day, he had noticed the way Levi stirred awake. His eyes had open, but his gaze was unfocused from sleep. It took him a few seconds to completely realise he had woken up but when he did he had sat up and leaned on Erwin. He’d muttered “Good morning”, wrapped an arm around Erwins, and gazed out of the window. Erwin had been mesmerized, he couldn’t look away.

There had been other occasions where Erwin had woken up before his husband, and had fallen in love all over again. From noticing how his mop of hair stood straight up one morning to how it curled and refused to stay out of his eyes on another one. How he didn’t seem to snore but instead sighing gently now and again and the way his chest rose and fell with every breath. Some mornings he would treat himself to gently stroking the smaller mans face, noticing how his brows weren’t furrowed and his expression uncharacteristically soft. These were Erwin’s favourite mornings, getting to quietly wake up and to study the face of the man he loved. It was a nice escape from his otherwise hectic life. Seeing these vulnerable sides of Levi made the blonde almost wish they could stay like this forever, never having to leave the warmth of their bed. Despite sharing a bed and living together for so long, he’d forgotten how Levi used to act when waking up. He mused over the fact that he ought to go to bed earlier. So far it seemed to only bring him joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first proper thing I've written since I was like 14, plus it's unbeta'd, so please go easy in me ahaha. It's also based off a tweet by someone, and I cannot for the life of me find that tweet as it seems to have been deleted. Oh well! I hope you'll enjoy reading it <3


End file.
